Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a user who is traveling within a region by foot, by mount, or within a vehicle. Some devices and services may assist a user in planning a travel period, such as a travel agency or trip planning service, and may present to the user a variety of information about available destinations.
During the actual travel period, various techniques may be utilized to enable devices to assist the user by providing information, such as global positioning system (GPS) mapping devices that display a map of the area, a route of the user, and nearby locations; vehicle status indicators that provide information about the status of the vehicle, such as speed, fuel level, and tire pressure; and environment sensors that provide information about the environment of the user, such as ambient temperature and the presence of traffic or accidents. In such scenarios, the user may also utilize a variety of devices to access content during a travel period. For example, the user may utilize a radio, audio library, or podcast to access a stream of audio content, or a tablet device to access content stored locally or retrieved from the internet.